


Nico and Karolina, the Living Yin-Yang

by Jagfan28



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lesbian Character, Meet-Cute, Opposites Attract
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagfan28/pseuds/Jagfan28
Summary: Nico is an I.T. specialist for a modeling agency. Karolina is a model. A meet-cute happens and so do they, eventually.





	1. Meet-Cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second fic. Please let me know what you think.

Is it love if the object of your affection barely knows you exist? Yeah, it’s cliché, but it’s a good question. Love, no matter if it’s reciprocated or not, takes a lot of work and when it goes wrong it’ll take a lot out of you.

Besides the fact that your love is possibly unrequited, there’s also tons of questions one must ask. Are they gay… straight… taken? Yeah, that was a shitty dating show on Lifetime back in the day, but whatever. What if they like you back, but they’re taken and refuse to break up with their partner due to all of the time that’s been invested in their relationship?

All of these questions don’t really matter in this story because this tale involves two non-straight dorks who eventually pine for each other. Was that a spoiler? Why did you click on this story if you weren’t expecting these two to end up together? Maybe you’re a masochist? I don’t know.

Okay, the story fairies are telling me to wrap up my introduction. Without further ado, here are Nico and Karolina, the Living Yin-Yang.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Our little story takes place in the “great” city of Los Angeles, California, where Nico Minoru, a young Japanese-American professional slaves away all day as an I.T. specialist for the Connard Modeling Agency. Nico could have been a model had it not been for two things. One, she’s too short. Models are tall and God knows only tall people buy clothes. And two, she really doesn’t care. She’s very attractive, but underplays her beauty by the way she dresses. She wears dark clothes, like her black hoodie and jean combo, with black Converse. As far as hair and make-up, let’s say messy bun with dark eye shadow and lipstick. When she’s at work she wears a pair of blue light blocking eyeglasses to keep her eyes from fatiguing. Some would say she’s Goth or a witch, maybe both, but in this world, she’s just Nico.

She works on a computer, acting more like a mechanic, lying on her back under a table, connecting wires to a CPU. Her co-worker tells her there are cupcakes in the break room, in celebration of someone’s birthday or retirement or some shit. Nico stands up and says, “OK, great timing, your computer’s all set-up! Now if you’ll excuse me, I hear baked goods calling my name.” 

She quickly walks, or sprints, to the break room. It’s a moderately sized room with a sink, next to a coffee machine and counter-top water cooler. Further in the room stands three vending machines; one for drinks and two for snacks. There’s a note attached to one that says ‘No Models Allowed.’ Is it a joke or is it serious? Who knows? To complete the layout, there are also four round tables and a flat-screen TV. 

In the break room, Nico sees a sign that reads, ‘Happy Trails, Margaret!’ Nico says under her breath, “Thanks for the cupcakes, Margaret, whoever you are.” She grabs the last chocolate cupcake with rainbow-colored sweet cream frosting twirled on top. She peels the paper lining halfway off and goes to take a bite. However, at that split second, a tall, gorgeous blonde wearing a yellow tank top and bell bottoms runs in and stops at the cupcakes. She groans audibly. “Ah, no more chocolate… Dammit!” Nico stands there, staring side-eyed at the girl, mouth wide open on the verge of biting her cake. The blonde looks up at her, her eyes shooting between Nico’s eyes and the dessert. Nico’s eyes do the same, looking between the girl and the object in her hand, mouth still wide open.

Nico sighs, handing the cupcake over to the blonde. “You sure?” the blonde asks. 

Nico nods. 

The girl smiles shyly, “You really didn’t have to do that.” 

Nico shrugs, “It’s no big deal.” Nico grabs a vanilla cupcake and walks out of the break room.

The blonde quickly turns around and shouts, “Hey, what’s your name?”

Nico turns slowly, raising an eyebrow.

“You gave me something out of the kindness of your heart. I at least wanna know your name and thank you properly… I’m Karolina, Karolina Dean, by the way.” says the girl, putting out her hand, expecting Nico to shake it.

“Nico Minoru, I.T.” Nico says.

Karolina smiles, “Well, Nico, is there some way I can repay you?”

Nico turns and walks away.

Karolina watches her as she turns the corner.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night, Karolina stumbles into her apartment where her three roommates, Gert, a purple-haired social justice warrior, Chase, Gert’s ‘world’s dumbest smart guy’ boyfriend, and Molly, Gert’s adopted sister, are lounging on the couch, watching TV. She walks over to the pea green sofa and, with a groan, falls over the arm rest, landing on top of her roommates. 

“Rough day?” Gert asks, rubbing Karolina’s back.

“Not particularly, just an awkward interaction with one Nico Minoru.” Karolina replies.

Molly turns off the TV, much to Chase’s dismay, “Ooh, tell us more,” Molly says excitedly.

“What’s there to tell? Someone retired, there were cupcakes, I wanted chocolate and she had the last one, but kindly gave it to me. I tried to chat her up, but she pretty much ignored me.” Karolina explains.

“Pretty much? Did she say anything at all?” Chase asks, earning him a slap on the arm and a raised eyebrow look from Gert. He rubs his arm and mouths, “What?!”

“Well, I was able to ask her name, you know, just to open and she said ‘Nico Minoru, I.T.’ and that was it. She just turned and walked away like I didn’t exist.” Karolina sighs. “I mean I’m crushing hard on a girl I don’t even know and when I finally have an opportunity to talk to her, I get nothing.”

“Huh, Minoru… I.T.… I wonder if she’s any relation to Tina and Robert Minoru.” Chase rubs his chin.

Molly asks, “Who?”

Chase replies, “The founders of Wizard… You know? The couple who makes Steve Jobs look like a chimp?”

“Why does that matter?” Molly questions.

Chase shrugs, “I guess it doesn’t.”

Karolina turns over and looks at him, “I mean she could, but it’s not like she gave me the chance to find out.”

They all sit in silence for a few moments.

Chase sighs, “Well, maybe she is.”

All three girls look at him confused.

Gert asks, “What are you talking about?”

Chase smiles, clearly proud of himself, “She told you her name and then said I.T. Did she have to tell you what department she works in? I don’t think so… Maybe she uses her demeanor as a way of weeding out possible suitors. Maybe she wants you to chase her.”

Karolina beams a thousand watt smile.

“Hold on, back up, sorry to ask this Kare, but how do we even know she’s gay?” Gert asks.

Molly answers, “We don’t.”

Another moment of silence. Karolina groans.

“Well, in any case, Karolina, I think I know how to get her to talk to you.” Chase says.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s 9am, the next day, Nico enters her cubicle and puts down her laptop bag. She finds a chocolate cupcake, exactly identical to the one she gave to Karolina, sitting in front of her keyboard. There’s a post-it note that simply says, ‘Call me (310) 664-7665.’ Nico rolls her eyes, though a slight smirk plays on her lips. She grabs the cupcake, peeling the wrapper and taking a bite. She props her feet up on her desk and pulls out her phone. She dials the number.

The phone rings… and rings and rings. Finally, Karolina picks up. “Hello?”

“Aren’t you the persistent one?” Nico asks, playfully, yet monotone.

Karolina responds, “Well, you don’t give a girl a lot of options.”

“So, what do you want?” Nico asks.

“Oh, just to talk. Can I buy you a coffee? I know this really great place.” Karolina practically begs.

Nico hesitates, “All I did was give you a cupcake. Don’t read too much into it.”

“Well, I’m sorry, I just thought it was the perfect example of a meet-cute.” Karolina states.

There’s a moment of dead air. Nico blushes.

Karolina asks, “Hello?”

Nico clears her throat, “Uh, yeah, so about that coffee. How about noon?”

Karolina smiles, “Sounds good. Do you know Timely?”

Nico says, “Yeah…Well, bye.” She hangs up and sinks into her desk chair. The only thing that crosses her mind is, “Oh, I’m in trouble,” drawling out the last syllable. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karolina promptly starts a group text with Gert, Chase, and Molly. 

Karolina: “We’re getting coffee!”

Chase: “The four of us or you and Nico?”

Gert: “Her and Nico” with the rolled eyes emoji.

Karolina: “Thanks Chase btw!”

Chase: “Anytime” with a blushing emoji.

Molly: “At Timely? We’ll be sure to stop by!” 

Gert: “No we won’t!” 

Molly: “Party pooper. Anyway, just remember: Safe sex is important!”

Karolina, Chase, and Gert all roll their eyes at the younger girl's text.

Karolina: “Wish me luck and if all goes well, tonight we celebrate!” 

Molly: “Unless you two are already ‘celebrating’!” adding a winking face emoji.

Karolina closes the text window.


	2. Espresso Selves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Karolina get coffee.

Karolina sits at a corner table in Timely Coffee, sipping her chai tea latte. The establishment is a dimly lit café with mismatched furniture and vintage movie posters hanging on the walls. It just screams, “This is a cool place only for hipsters!” But obviously hipsters are too good for it, so it’s occupied by the privileged teens and young adults of Brentwood. 

Every so often, a bell rings signaling the opening of the front door. Karolina looks every time it rings hoping the newest patron is Nico. The blonde constantly checks her phone for the time. 11:40… 11:48… 11:57… Karolina takes a calming breath, slumping her shoulders. Finally, at 12:00 on the dot, Nico enters with her laptop bag slung around her neck. Karolina stands up so fast it’s like she’s shot out of a cannon. The taller girl walks over to Nico and says, “Hey, I’m sitting over there,” she points to her table, “What do you want? I’ll order it for you!”

Nico says without hesitation, “Six shots of espresso and a black and white cookie.” She walks over to Karolina’s table.

Karolina nods and walks to the line. She places the order and heads to Nico. She sits. Luckily for the blonde, this café actually brings you your order instead of yelling your name. Karolina looks to Nico and asks, “So, six shots of espresso? That’s intense!”

Nico stares into the blonde’s majestic blue eyes, rubbing her neck, says, “Yeah, you know, sitting on your ass all day, telling people to turn their computers off and back on gets pretty tiring. I need the pick-me-up.”

Karolina smiles, “I.T. Crowd reference, nice!”

Nico’s cheeks turn a slight shade of pink, “You speak nerd, color me impressed.”

“Well, I’m a sucker for British telly. Don’t even get me started on Spaced and its lack of third series!” Karolina continues to smile.

Nico exclaims, “If that’s the case, be glad the American versions of I.T. Crowd and Spaced never made it past pilot stage!”

Karolina gasps, “Shut up! That never happened!” She snickers.

“If I’m lyin’, I’m dyin’” Nico smirks, putting her hands up defensively.

Karolina laughs.

A barista brings over Nico’s espresso and cookie. Nico's eyes follow the order down to the table, snapping her back to reality.

Nico looks at Karolina, thinking, “Why was talking to me so important to you? Really?” Nico sips her coffee.

Karolina’s heart sinks a little, sighing, “I’d seen you around the office and thought you were cute. When I saw you in the break room, I knew I couldn’t let you go without trying to start a conversation.” She looks down, embarrassed, rubbing her arm, nervously.

Nico is taken aback. She asks, “You actually think I’m cute?”

Karolina looks up at her, nodding.

“Wow, THE Karolina Dean thinks I’m cute. That’s a new one.” Nico blushes.

Karolina looks at Nico quizzically, “What do you mean, THE?”

Nico stares at Karolina dumbfounded, “Oh, come on, you’re like one of the rising stars in the industry… I’ve literally seen your face plastered all over town.”

Karolina hums, “I never really noticed. I guess at some point all the pictures just faded into the background.”

“How do you not notice? It’s pretty hard to miss!” Nico says, exasperated.

Karolina blushes, “Did you just call me pretty?”

Nico stutters, “W-What? I-I di-didn’t say that! I said your face was hard to miss!”

Karolina smiles, “So, you’re saying you can’t help but notice me?”

Nico stops, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. “Oh, I see what’s going on here!”

Karolina continues to smile, “Whatever do you mean?”

They stare at each other; or more like Karolina smirks and Nico scowls. Finally, Nico breaks, “Dammit, I just got played didn’t I?”

Karolina hums her confirmation, “Yep!” popping the ‘p.’

“How much of that conversation was real?” Nico questions.

Karolina answers, smiling, “Up until you called me ‘THE Karolina Dean’.”

Nico lifts an eyebrow, crossing her arms, “You're lucky you’re gorgeous…”

Karolina snickers, Nico smiles.

A phone alarm goes off. Nico pulls her phone out of her laptop bag, “Damn, 12:20. I’ve got 10 minutes to get back to work on time. If I don’t… well, I’ll be late.”

They both stand up. Nico grabs her order and heads to the door, Karolina follows.

Nico turns to Karolina, smiling, walking backward to her black Honda Civic, “You won this round, but don’t count me out for ‘Round Two!’ I’ll call you!” 

Karolina waves. Nico starts up the car and drives away, waving back. When she’s out of sight, Karolina jumps in the air, doing an exaggerated fist pump when she lands.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karolina enters her apartment. Her face is emotionless. She closes the door behind her, walking over to her friends on the couch. She does the exact same thing she did the day prior, falling face-first over the sofa’s armrest, landing on her roommates.

“That bad, huh?” Gert asks, rubbing Karolina’s back.

Chase and Molly sigh.

Karolina rolls over, turning her face toward the three, smiling her brilliant smile.

Gert, Chase and Molly all have their mouths agape.

“We had a really great time! Or at least I think we did!” Karolina says, beaming.

Chase exclaims, “Full details. Go!”

“Well, we just shared witty banter and as she left she said she’d call me!” Karolina explains.

“Good goin’, Kare!” Gert praises, putting her hand up for a high five. Chase and Molly also put their hands up.

Karolina high fives all of them. 

“We talked about British TV, terrible American remakes, and then I flustered her. It was hilariously adorable!” Karolina continues.

“So,” Chase claps his hands and then rubs them, “how are we celebrating?”

Karolina smiles, “The same way we would if we weren’t!”

“Ice cream and classic Simpsons marathon?” Gert asks.

“Yep!” Karolina nods excitedly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s 5:15ish, and the roommates are into their third hour of their Simpsons marathon. They’re watching season eight, episode two, “You Only Move Twice,” when Karolina gets a phone call.

Karolina picks up the phone, “Hello?”

“Hey,” Nico answers.

Karolina waves her arms frantically to her friends, causing them to pause the show. “What’s up?” Karolina asks.

Nico inquires, “You wanna get dinner Friday?”

Karolina’s mouth is agape, surprised by how nonchalant Nico is when asking her out. “Uh, yeah, that sounds great!”

“Cool, text me your address, I’ll pick you up around 8.” Nico responds.

Karolina stammers, “Uh, OK, um, see you then!”

Nico replies, “Oh and Karolina? That’s Round Two for Nico!” She hangs up.

Karolina is speechless. She puts the phone down.

Gert asks, perplexed, “What’s up, Kare?”

Karolina smiles, “I have a date Friday night!”


	3. Taco Mongst Yourselves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Karolina go on the first real date. Is love in the air?

Fast forward to Friday, 8pm, Nico pulls up outside Karolina’s condo. It’s a modern design, three stories, painted a basic beige color. Its staircases are outside. Nico wonders if it looks better on the inside, maybe she’ll get to see it later. Who knows?

Nico texts Karolina.

Nico: I’m here

Karolina: Coming

Nico smirks, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks. She shakes her head. 

Karolina walks down the outside staircase in a white sundress with light purple flowers wearing sandals on her feet and hair is done in a simple fishtail braid. She also carries a Coach clutch. Nico thinks she looks pretty cute.

She strides over to Nico’s car, opening the passenger side door and hops in.

Karolina smiles, “Hi!”

“Hey!” Nico smirks. “So, how do you feel about tacos?” She hits the gas and they drive off.

“Same as the world… I freakin’ love them… As long as their vegetarian!” Karolina responds.

The stop at a red light. Nico looks at Karolina, “Have you ever been to Taco Lulu’s?”

Karolina shakes her head, smiling, “I can’t say that I have.”

The light turns green and they go. “Good, you’re in for a treat!” Nico replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico and Karolina pull up to what looks like a wooden shack. The restaurant is very rustic looking. It looks as though it belongs on a beach in Cancún. A large group of people wait outside the building, hoping to hear their name called. 

Nico and Karolina park the car and step out of the car. They walk to the entrance and Karolina finally gets a view of Nico’s outfit. The much shorter girl is wearing a dark purple tank top under a short-sleeved black button up, that's only buttoned halfway, and black jeans with high-top black Chucks. Her hair is in a ponytail, but it was clearly curled beforehand. Karolina thinks it’s cute.

Nico opens the window-paned front door, ushering Karolina in with her hand on the small of her back. Nico walks up to the hostess’s lectern and says, “Minoru, table for two.”

The host grabs two menus and two specials menus and guides the girls to a table outside with a placard that reads ‘Reserved.’ The hostess grabs the sign as Nico and Karolina pull out their chairs and sit down. The hostess says, “Tandy will be your waitress. Enjoy.” She walks away.

A cute blonde girl walks up and says, “Hi, I’m Tandy! What can I get you to drink tonight?”

Nico stares Karolina in her deep-blue eyes and asks, “Can we get two shot glasses and a bottle of Jose Cuervo?”

Karolina stares back, asking, “And two glasses of water, please?”

Tandy nods her head and walks away.

“A bottle of tequila, huh?” Karolina probes.

Nico shrugs, “It’s Friday.”

Karolina smirks and asks, “So, what’s good here?”

“Well, I honestly don’t know what to recommend. I’ve never had their vegetarian options.” Nico answers, looking at Karolina sheepishly.

“That’s fine. What do you usually order?” Karolina inquires.

Nico smiles, “I usually order three tacos. One Bangin’ Shrimp, one Baja Fish, and one $10.”

Karolina looks at Nico confused, tilting her head slightly.

Nico explains, “The Bangin’ Shrimp is fried shrimp with a chipotle sauce, cabbage and scallions. The sauce has a real kick to it. The Baja Fish is beer-battered white fish with pico de gallo, cabbage, and again the chipotle sauce. And the $10 isn’t really $10, they just call it that because it has filet mignon.”

“Well, if I was carnivorous, those would sound great!” Karolina concedes, giggling.

Tandy returns with a tray of chips and salsa, as well as drinks and glasses, removing them and setting them on the table in front of the girls. She pulls out her order pad and pen and says, “All right, our specials tonight are a salmon taco with lettuce, tomato, and tzatziki sauce and a lamb taco with a goat cheese sauce and cabbage. Do you need a moment or are you ready?”

Nico and Karolina look at each other, both nodding. Nico says, “We’re ready. I’ll take a Bangin’ Shrimp, a Baja Fish, and a $10.”

Karolina adds, “I’ll take the Veggie, the Avocado, and the Tempeh Bangin’, please. Oh and some extra chipotle sauce on the side.”

Tandy wraps up her writing and says, “OK, I’ll bring those out as soon as they’re ready!”

Nico and Karolina thank her. Karolina grabs a chip and dips it into the salsa. She asks, “So, how was your day?”

“Oh, you know, just kicking ass and taking names of the viruses on the Finance department’s computers. How about you?” Nico asks.

Karolina laughs, “I looked into a camera for a few hours, pouting. Not much else tell.”

Nico looks despondent, “Geez, could we sound anymore boring?”

Karolina giggles, “No, I don’t think we could!”

Nico smiles, eating a chip, “OK, how about this: Tell me about yourself.” 

Karolina exhales, “All right, I was born in small country off the coast of Denmark called Majesdane. I moved here with my mom when I was two. My step-dad is world-renowned movie star Frank Dean. I have three roommates who are my best friends. And I’m a closeted lesbian. OK, you go.”

Nico, mouth agape, asks, “Wait a minute, you haven’t come out yet?”

Karolina shakes her head. “My parents are very religious. I’m scared of what they’ll do.”

Nico rests her hand on Karolina’s, tilting her head. “Trust me when I say this, when you decide to tell them, it’ll be OK.” Nico smiles.

“How do you know?” Karolina inquires.

“I was raised by two very strict and conservative Japanese-Americans; when I told them I was bi, they never treated me as a second-class citizen. Trust me, sometimes, people can surprise you.” Nico continues to smile. She removes her hand a grabs a chip, taking an exaggerated bite.

Karolina nods and the edges of her lips quirk up, “Thank you.”

Nico winks, Karolina blushes.

Nico grabs another chip and dips it before eating.

“You know, what I think you need?” Nico asks, “A shot of tequila.”

Nico pours the shot and slides it over to Karolina. Nico pours one for herself, as well.

“OK, on three we knock it back!” Nico pronounces. “OK, one, two, three!” They clink their glasses together and swallow quickly. Nico wipes her mouth with her shirt. Karolina sticks out her tongue, squinting hard. She shakes her head as if it’ll take the taste away.

Nico and Karolina’s eyes meet. They laugh.

Tandy brings out the food on a tray. She sets the tray down on the table, moving the plates out to the girls.

She says, “Do you need anything else?” They shake their heads and thank her.

Karolina takes a fork and dips it into her cup of extra chipotle sauce. She nods her head in a way that says, “Yeah, that’s not bad.” She picks up the cup and pours the sauce over her tacos. She picks up the Avocado taco and asks Nico, “So, what’s with all the black?” Karolina takes a bite.

Nico nods and chews some of her $10 taco, clearing her mouth of food before speaking. She sets the taco down, “My sister OD’d when I was 14. It affected me pretty badly and I wear this to mourn her.”

Karolina gasps, putting her taco down, holding her hands up in front of her mouth, “Oh my God, Nico, I’m so sorry!” She rests her hand on Nico’s, the same way Nico had for her.  
“It’s OK, it was a while ago and I’ve come to terms with it.” Nico moves her hand out from under Karolina’s and picks up the taco again and continues to eat.

Karolina stares at Nico, sympathetically, “Well, if you ever need to talk, I’m just a phone call away.” Karolina smiles, Nico smiles back.

They continue eating until Tandy comes out with the check. “Hey guys, no rush, pay when you’re ready.” Tandy says, placing the check on the table. They thank her.

Sometime later, the girls finish their food and Nico pulls out two twenties and a five-dollar bill from her wallet. She stands up and lays the money on the table. Karolina stands up, as well. Nico turns to her, “Ready for part two?”

“Part two?” Karolina asks.

Nico grabs Karolina’s hand, “Follow me.” Karolina blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant is based on TacoLu in Jacksonville, Florida. If you ever visit, you need to stop there.


	4. Putt a Smile on Your Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico has a surprise up her sleeve. What could it be? And how will Karolina react?

Nico takes Karolina past her car and to the sidewalk in front of the restaurant.

“Where are we going?” Karolina asks, smiling.

Nico keeps walking, not turning her head, “You’ll see!”

Karolina groans.

Literally, right next door to Taco Lulu’s is ‘Blackbeard’s Lagoon,’ a mini-golf course.

Karolina’s eyes go wide. Nico stops, turning to the blonde, “How does a little friendly competition sound?”

Nico starts walking again, Karolina’s hand still in hers. They enter the complex, Nico opening the glass door to the main building (which is also an arcade). They walk past all of the game cabinets and pinball machines to the backdoor. They exit to the golf course, stopping at the stand where they grab their putters and choose their balls. Nico’s is black, Karolina’s is pink.

They walk over to the first hole, but Nico stops in her tracks, turning to Karolina. “Before we start, let’s lay down some rules.” Karolina looks at Nico perplexed, but she nods. Nico continues, “We ask each other personal questions. The person with the least shots on a hole gets to ask at the next hole. If we tie, we both ask questions. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do.”

Karolina nods, “Who asks on the first hole though?”

Nico answers, “We’ll both just ask. I’m paying so you’re putting first.”

Karolina lays down her ball and Nico asks, “You think I’m cute, but what’s the best aspect of my personality?”

The hole is a straight shot, but with a plant right in the middle, so they need to putt around it, using perfect angles. Karolina putts, the ball bounces off the right wall, then the back wall, and finally the left wall. It’s about a foot from the hole. Karolina says, “I like that you don’t really care what others think about you. I mean, you work at a modeling agency with a bunch of fashionable people, but you dress how you want. You’re not trying to impress people.”

Nico responds, smirking, “Yeah, I’m a bit of a non-conformist… My turn!”

She puts down her ball and Karolina asks, “OK, my roommate, Chase, wants to know if you’re related to Tina and Robert Minoru. So, are you?” Nico putts the ball, it hits the right wall, then back wall, then left wall and it goes in the hole. “Hell yeah, hole in one! And yeah, they’re my parents.” Nico exclaims.

Karolina putts, the ball sinks, “OK, that’s Nico, one; Karolina, two.”

They pick up their balls and walk to hole two. Nico asks, “So, you like that I’m a rebel?”

Karolina smiles, “Yeah, I guess so. I mean, all my life I’ve been following rules. Someone who couldn’t care less about them intrigues me.” She places her ball on the designated spot. The hole is another somewhat simple one with a thin bridge over water. If they hit the ball straight without touching the walls, it should go in on one shot.

Nico asks, “Would you ever get a tattoo?”

Karolina putts and aside from barely skimming the wall, it’s a pretty straight shot. However, it misses the cup. Karolina groans, then answers, “I already have one.” 

Nico’s mouth drops, “Can I see it?”

“After the game. It’s on my lower back and I’m not lifting my dress in view of families with young children.” Karolina answers.

Nico questions, “What is it?”

Karolina smiles, “It’s a waving rainbow flag with sashes above and below. The top sash says ‘Lesbian dot dot dot’ and the bottom sash says ‘and Proud’.” 

Nico smiles, “I’m not judging, but if you were truly proud, wouldn’t your parents know?”

Karolina sighs, “Yeah, but it’s not that easy for me.”

“Karolina, I get it, you need to do it when you’re ready. I’m not trying to pressure you. I’m sorry,” explains Nico.

“No, you’re right, about everything. Let’s keep playing?” Karolina says.

Karolina starts to walk to her ball, but Nico grabs her hand and she stops. Nico smiles, sheepishly, “Karolina, I’m gonna tell you something you told me earlier tonight. ‘If you ever need to talk about it, I’m only a phone call away’.”

Karolina hugs Nico. “Thank you,” Karolina says.

They break apart. Nico places her ball and putts. It hits the part of the wall that curves into the bridge. The ball bounces off and rolls back to where it started. Nico shouts, “Dammit!” Karolina snorts, covering her mouth with her hand. Nico blushes and glares at her, “Shut up.” Karolina puts her hands up defensively.

Karolina steps onto the green and putts. The ball easily goes in.

Nico attempts the hole again. This time she makes it over the bridge, but it doesn’t sink. She groans. Finally, she putts again and it goes in. “That’s Karolina, four; Nico, four,” says Karolina.

They collect their balls and head to hole three. 

Karolina asks, “So, do you have any tats?”

Nico doesn’t say anything. She stops, lowers her button up and the left strap of her tank top. She reveals Japanese symbols, ‘ニコ’ on her shoulder blade.

Karolina questions, “What does it mean?”

Nico smiles, “Nico.” 

Nico replaces her top and shirt. 

This hole is a bit different. They don’t need their putters for the first hit. They load the balls into a small cannon and using their brute force, they push the ball out of it, effectively launching it. If they use too much strength, the ball will go out of bounds. If they don’t use enough, the ball kind of just drops out.

Nico goes first this time. She places her ball. Karolina asks, “If you work in I.T., why don’t you work with your parents?”

Nico pushes too hard, sending the ball out-of-bounds. It’s clear the question upset her, “I spent 18 years with them which was enough.”

“It seemed like you guys had a pretty good relationship when you brought them up at the restaurant,” Karolina explains.

Nico sighs, “They were fine with me being bi, but they weren’t the greatest parents. When I came out, they worried more about me dating someone with a good reputation, so if I dated a girl with a bad rep they'd insist I trade up. Basically, I wasn't free to date whoever I wanted... Everything I did was to impress someone else, rather than worrying about my own happiness… Though saying all this, they’d probably like you!”

Karolina blushes, “I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

Nico waves her off, “It’s all good. I mean, that’s why I got a job somewhere they had no influence.”

Karolina loads her ball. Nico asks, “What are you going to make me do if you win?”

Karolina puts her index finger on her chin, acting like she’s thinking. “I have an idea, but I don’t want to say.”

She pushes the contraption. The ball bounces on the green, bounces again and finally lands in the hole. It’s a hole in one. 

Nico shouts, “Oh, come on!” Karolina does a fist pump. They laugh together.

Nico looks at Karolina, looking into her eyes, halting the laughs. She asks, “Is my task anything like this?” Nico kisses the blonde hungrily on the lips. She has to stand on her tip toes and pull Karolina’s head down so their lips can meet. 

Finally, pulling up for air, they stare into each other’s eyes, smiling. Karolina whispers, “Wow.” Nico asks, “Yeah?” Karolina smiles, “That shrimp really does have a kick!” Nico pushes her playfully before she kisses her again, albeit slower.

They walk down to Nico’s ball, hand-in-hand. She picks up the ball and places it on the green, as close to where it was sitting out-of-bounds. She hits it once to get it away from the wall. She hits it again toward the cup. It sinks. She grabs the ball out of the hole and turns to her date, “I concede. You wanna go make out in my car?”

All Karolina can do is stare at Nico, wide-eyed. She nods. They drop off their borrowed gear and run to Nico’s car, laughing. Once the doors are shut, the kissing begins.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time passes. Was it minutes? Hours? No one knows and no one cares.

Nico drives up to Karolina’s place. They both get out, as Nico walks Karolina to the stairs that lead to her second floor condo. Nico grabs the blonde’s hand, “So, I’m usually closed off to everyone, even boyfriends and girlfriends... I don’t know how you did it, but you’ve made me open up like I never thought I could.” Karolina smiles at the shorter girl. Nico continues, “Basically what I’m saying is that I wanna see you again.”

Karolina bends way down (she’s literally head and shoulders above this girl) and goes to place a kiss on Nico’s lips, but Nico stops her. “Hold on,” Nico says, stepping up onto the first step of the staircase. They’re now eye to eye, “There, that’s better… Continue,” Nico says smiling. 

Karolina laughs, “I can say the same to you about me… I’d love to see you again, too. And I think we will because we kinda work together.” They smile at each other. 

“I’ll call you,” Nico says before one last kiss. 

Karolina says, “You better,” before walking past Nico and ascending the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a straight man and have no idea what it's like to come out to my parents. If anything in this chapter feels off or offends in any way, please let me know. I don't take issue with changing anything.
> 
> Also, if the Japanese text doesn't match what I said, let me know. A few websites gave me different results.


	5. Wasa-Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short interlude between dates.

Karolina unlocks her condo’s door and enters. She closes the door and leans her back against it. She sighs contently and smiles.

Gert having heard the door close walks to the entryway from her room down the hall. “So?” She asks.

Karolina just sighs again. Gert shrugs her shoulders, “Eh, good enough for me.” She turns on her heel and heads back to her room.

“Wait!” Karolina shouts. “Let’s make some hot chocolate and I’ll tell you all about it,” Karolina says, walking to the kitchenette in the corner of the room. 

“Should I get the others?” Gert questions.

“Do you think they’ll be upset if I only give you the juicy details?” Karolina asks in return.

“I’ll get the others.” Gert replies, speed-walking to the two absent roommates. Karolina smiles.

Gert, Chase, and Molly enter the living room. Gert and Molly plop down on the three-seat pea green sofa and Chase reclines on a beige, corduroy recliner, cater-cornered to the couch.

Karolina finishes the cocoa and bring the mugs to her roommates. “Musta gone well if we’re get hot chocolate from Kare,” says Molly. Karolina smiles, sitting in-between Gert and Molly on the couch.

“So, we went to Taco Lulu’s,” Karolina starts. “Love that place,” says Chase. All the girls look at him. Chase apologizes. 

“We talked about our personal lives, ate tacos, and did tequila shots,” Karolina continues.

Gert scoffs, “YOU shot tequila?!”

Karolina hums, sipping her cocoa, “Mmm-hmm. Anyway, after dinner, she led me to Blackbeard’s Lagoon… We asked each other deep, personal questions at every hole… We stopped after the third hole just to make out!”

“Get it girl!” Molly shouts. Chase and Gert chuckle.

“Oh, and yes Chase, Tina and Robert are her parents… If I ever introduce you to her, DON’T bring them up. They’re a sensitive subject.” Karolina tells him.

Chase puts his hands up defensively, “Duly noted.”

“Hmm, when do we get to meet her?” Molly asks.

“Molly!” Gert says, affronted.

“What? Don’t you wanna meet the girl who’s stolen our little Karolina’s heart?” Molly asks.

Gert downs some hot chocolate, running her fingers through her purple locks. “Yeah, so when do we meet her?” She says, looking at Karolina sheepishly.

Karolina sighs, “How about when we’re officially girlfriends?”

“Smart.” Chase says, drinking his cocoa. “You don’t wanna come off clingy.”

The group chats for what seems like hours, before they finally decided to go to bed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s Monday, and Nico’s eyes are trained, unblinking, on her laptop (totally not playing Minecraft while on the clock). Nothing could interrupt her; she’s too much in the zone. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she hears the song, “Barbie Girl” by Aqua. It’s her ringtone for Karolina. 

Nico answers, smiling, “Hey! What’s up?” 

“Really? Your ringtone for me is ‘Barbie Girl’?” Karolina asks, holding back a laugh.

Nico blushes, her eyes go wide. She quickly turns her head in all directions looking for the blonde. Finally, she stops, asking, “Are you stalking me, Ms. Dean?”

Karolina hums, “Hmm, yes!” Suddenly, out of nowhere, Karolina’s head pops up from behind Nico’s cubicle wall. Nico jumps back, screaming. Karolina laughs.

A breath hitches in her throat, Nico asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Well, I had a meeting with Julie. You know, my agent… at this modeling agency?” Nico nods. Karolina continues, smirking, “And I figured I’d stop by to see if you wanted to get lunch.”

Nico raises an eyebrow. “Sushi?” She asks.

“Sure.” Karolina responds.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico and Karolina sit a small hole-in-the-wall restaurant called Peggy Sushi. Apparently, the owners are fans of Buddy Holly, whoever that is. Nico spreads wasabi on her spider roll, while Karolina enjoys her vegetarian California roll.

Karolina quirks an eyebrow, “You actually like wasabi?”

Nico shrugs, “Do you eat horseradish?”

“Sometimes?” Karolina replies, confused.

“It’s literally the same thing. They mix it with mustard and food coloring.” Nico says.

“OK, but it still burns.” Karolina exclaims.

Nico smiles, “Maybe I like a little pain.”

Karolina blushes, “So, why don’t they use real wasabi?”

“Horseradish grows quicker and holds its flavor longer. In a lot of cases, they don’t even use the real stuff in Japan.” Nico reports.

Karolina nods, “So, how’s your day going?”

Nico grins, “Better now. I wasn’t doing much before you showed up and brightened my day.”

“Anytime you need a distraction you know who to call.” Karolina smiles.

“Ghostbusters?” Nico mocks.

Karolina shakes her head, giggling, “Shut up.”

“What was your meeting about?” Nico questions.

“I got the cover of Vogue! We were scheduling my photoshoot.” Karolina explains.

“What? That’s huge!” Nico exclaims, some roll still in her mouth. “Come here.” She leans over the table, pecking Karolina on the lips.

“Wow, maybe I should get magazine covers more often!” Karolina laughs.

Nico smiles, asking without thinking, “Do you know how proud I am that my girlfriend is a supermodel megastar in the making?” They both blush, realizing what Nico just said.

“G-Girlfriend?” Karolina asks, shock evident on her face.

Nico squeezes her eyes shut, asking, “I just ruined this, didn’t I?”

“N-No! I mean we’ve only been on one date… well, I guess three now, technically, and we may be moving a bit fast, but I really like you and if you want to call me your girlfriend, I’d be happy with that!” Karolina explains.

Nico’s right eye opens cautiously, “Really? You mean it?”

Karolina nods, grinning like an idiot, “Come here.” The girls’ lips meet over the table. Their kiss lingers, but it ends far too quickly for either of them. They sit down.

Karolina clears her throat, proposing, “So, my roommates really want to meet you and I figure now that we’re official, you could! If you want, I mean.”

“I don’t know… You remember how I was when we first met. I’m not the most social person.” Nico explains.

Karolina tilts her head, smiling, “I’ll be there every step of the way. You have nothing to worry about. If you need to get away for a second, just let me know.”

Nico nods, feigning disinterest, “Fine.”

Karolina smiles.


	6. Wanna Pizza Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico meets the gang.

It's Friday night. Karolina drives her silver Toyota Prius with Nico in the passenger seat. 

“OK, so I know I’ve talked about them a little, but I just wanna prepare you for them.” Karolina says.

Nico turns from looking out the window to look at her girlfriend, whose eyes are on the road. “All right,” she replies.

“So, Gert is my best friend. She’s hard to miss what with her purple hair and all. She’s very much a social justice warrior, so brace yourself. Chase is her boyfriend. He’s super smart, but somehow super dumb at the same time. He also used to play lacrosse. And Molly is Gert’s adopted sister. She’s Latina and always wears a pink cat hat. Her parents died in a fire when she was three.” Karolina rambles off. 

“Got it... A hippie, an emo, a protester, a jock and an orphan. Yep, we’re a right band of misfits.” Nico replies, causing Karolina to snort out a laugh.

“Yeah, pretty much… And you’re cool with pizza and game night?” Karolina asks.

“Uh-huh, sounds like fun,” Nico responds, blankly.

Karolina’s mouth makes a perfect straight line. Her brows furrow. Nico notices the look on her girlfriend’s face.

Nico grabs Karolina’s right hand, the blonde’s left is steering the car. Nico says, smiling, “Hey, I know it sounds like I’d rather be anywhere else, but I’m honestly excited for tonight. I’m nervous, sure, but if this is going to make you happy, then I wanna do this thing.” 

Karolina briefly looks in Nico’s direction, a huge grin plastered on her face. “Thank you!” Karolina responds.

Nico lifts Karolina’s hand and kisses her knuckles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The pair finally pulls up to Karolina’s humble abode. They exit the vehicle and meet outside Nico’s door. They walk to and up the staircase, holding hands. Karolina adjusts the keyring in her hand until the key for condo 194 is separated. She unlocks the door, swinging it open, presenting herself and Nico to her roommates.

“Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend, Nico!” Karolina says with a Cheshire grin. Nico puts her hand up, moving it slightly left and right, a half-hearted wave.

Gert, Chase, and Molly move to the entryway from their respective spots in the kitchenette and living room to greet the couple. All of them take turns shaking Nico’s hand.

“Hey, I’m Chase! Cool shirt! I love the Clash!”

“Thanks!” Nico replies with a smirk.

Karolina didn’t tell her earlier, but Nico looks amazing. Instead of her usual emo attire, she’s wearing something distinctly punk. A black leather jacket on top of a black and gray t-shirt featuring the album cover to the Clash’s “London Calling.” Plus, black jeans and combat boots. Karolina wears a white tank top and blue jeans with white converse.

“Hi, I’m Gert and this is my sister, Molly,” she gestures over to the younger girl standing next to her waving, “...and I’m very flattered!”

Nico looks between Karolina and Gert confused.

“Your hair,” Karolina points out, whispering.

Nico had dyed the ends of her hair dark purple and put it in a lazy bun. She hadn’t realized what she had done until she met Gert. Karolina never thought Nico could get any hotter, but apparently the punk aesthetic proves her wrong.

“I assure you it’s a total coincidence.” Nico explains, but Gert just waves it off.

“I was just kidding,” Gert snickers.

“So, what kind of pizza do we have?” Karolina asks, as the group shifts toward the kitchenette.

“Only the finest for tonight’s events,” Molly says cheekily.

Gert adds, “We have four pizzas: One supreme, one eggplant and artichoke for Karolina, one meat-lovers for Chase, and one cheese… We also have Pepsi and Mountain Dew, though good luck with getting that away from Molly. She’ll drink two liters and somehow gain super-strength. It’s really weird.” Molly nods, smiling.

“I’ll just have cheese. I know it’s boring, but cheese is just so damn good!” Nico says.

The others put their plates together, before heading to the living room.

Nico and Karolina are the last ones in the kitchenette. Karolina happily puts her pizza on her plate, while Nico looks on in disgust. Karolina looks over, taking a bite, “What?”

“Eggplant and artichoke? That’s gross!” Nico says.

Karolina, mouth full, says, “Hey, don’t knock it till you try it!”

Nico stares at her as the taller girl starts to lift the pizza to her mouth to take another bite. Karolina stares back, mockingly. There’s a twinge of mischief in Nico’s eyes as she wraps herself around the blonde’s back, sticking her mouth out, stealing a bite of her girlfriend’s pizza, where the previous bite mark is located. It’s really awkward, but Nico smiles at Karolina as she chews and swallows. Karolina giggles, thinking it was adorable.

“Yeah, OK, that’s pretty good!” Nico concedes, smiling.

“Told ya!” Karolina smirks.

Nico steals a kiss before stalking to the living room.

The group gathers around an Ikea coffee table. Karolina and Nico sit next to each other, backs against the pea-green sofa. Molly sits on the end to Nico’s right (Karolina on Nico’s left), and Gert and Chase sit opposite Nico and Karolina, respectively. They’re both cross-legged.

“So, what game are we playing?” Nico asks, with a mouth full of cheese, sauce and dough.

“Since you’re our guest of honor, how about you pick!” Gert suggests.

Nico swallows, “How about Life?”

“Ah, yeah,” Chase exclaims, putting his hand up for a high-five, expecting Nico to reciprocate. She does, but slow and soft.

They set-up the board and pick their colors. Karolina is yellow, Nico is blue, Molly is pink, Gert is red and Chase is green. Molly’s the banker (her argument as to why is because she’s a fifth wheel).

They all spin. Chase goes first, opting for work instead of college. Then it’s Molly, Nico, Gert, and Karolina, who all decide to go to college.

Everyone’s having fun, laughing their asses off. Then there’s an uncomfortable moment. Nico stops at the marriage square, choosing a husband instead of a wife. Karolina blushes. There’s a silence in the room. 

Nico looks between everyone. “What?” She asks.

“It’s OK, she’s bisexual,” Karolina explains.

“…And proud!” Nico adds, turning to Karolina with a knowing look. Karolina smiles, nudging Nico with her shoulder.

The awkward stillness leaves the room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The night goes on and Nico eventually has to leave. She and Karolina are about to leave the condo when the others come up to her.

“This was really fun!” Gert exclaims.

“Yeah, I had a really good time!” Nico says smiling.

Gert asks, “Can I hug you?”

“Uh, sure?” Nico replies.

They hug. Nico notices Chase and Molly behind her. 

Nico sighs, “Come here.” She hugs the others as well.

“OK, let’s get outta here,” Karolina says walking up to the scene, smiling.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico and Karolina exit after Nico says good-bye to the others.

Nico walks slowly to the staircase, Karolina looks back at her, brows furrowing.

“What’s up?” Karolina asks.

“Nothing, just thanks, for this. I had a lotta fun!” Nico smiles.

Karolina walks over to Nico, grabs her hands, and walks backward to the staircase. She takes a step down and Nico gives her an inquisitive look.

Karolina kisses Nico, passionately. It’s reminiscent of the night of their first date when Nico took a step up to kiss Karolina. Nico pulls away, smirking.

“Stealing from my playbook, huh?” Nico asks.

“What can I say? You’re a bad influence on me.” Karolina smiles, pecking Nico on the lips.

Nico laughs, asking, “What am I gonna do with you?”

Karolina hums, “Hmm, anything you want.”

They both smile before adding another quick kiss.


	7. In Da (Country) Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Karolina meet in an unlikely place.

Nico sits at her desk in her apartment. She plays Minecraft, when her phone rings. Her heart sinks when she hears the ringtone. It’s “Bitch” by Meredith Brooks. This song can only mean one thing. It’s her mother, Tina.

Nico answers, reluctantly. “What?”

“Really? We haven’t spoken in a year and all you can say is ‘what?’” Tina responds.

“OK, I know you didn’t call just to criticize me… unless you did… Anyway, what do you want?” Nico replies.

Tina sighs, “I’ll save us both time and get straight to the point. Your father and I have joined a new committee of well-to-do people who give back to the community.” Nico snickers, knowing her parents don’t give a shit about the community. Tina continues, “We’re having a get together and we want you to be there. It’s mandatory. Everyone else’s children will be there, too.”

Nico groans, asking, “Can’t you just say I’m volunteering in Africa or something?”

“Yeah, because they would believe that!” Tina replies.

Nico concedes, “Fine. Where, when, and wear?”

“Brentwood Country Club, tomorrow at 11am, and Sunday best.” Tina answers.

“OK, bye mom.” Nico hangs up, cutting off Tina’s good-bye.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As she hangs up, Nico receives a text from Karolina. Nico’s lips quirk up.

Karolina: Hey, you busy tomorrow?

Nico: I am actually. My mom literally just invited me out. It’s mandatory.

Karolina: No way! My mom invited me out too! I wanted to see if you could be my excuse for not going!

Nico: What are the odds? Anyway, rain check?

Karolina: Duh

They close out their texts.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico pulls up to the club. She wears an off-the-shoulder black sundress and black converse and a fake lip ring; the whole ensemble feels really uncomfortable. Her hair is up in a very tight bun. She steps out of her car and is greeted by her parents in the parking lot.

“Thanks for coming!” Her father, Robert, says giving her an awkward hug.

Nico gives a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. It’s more of a freaky love child between a smile and a grimace.

“Yes, thank you.” Tina exclaims.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Nico responds.

The three walk to where the rest of the committee is socializing. One man is manning a grill with burgers, hot dogs and vegetable kabobs. Others sit at grouping of patio tables, talking boisterously. The club has clearly been rented out for today’s meeting, which takes a lot of money, so these are some serious high rollers.

Tina gets ready to introduce Nico to the group, when Nico spots him. Her heart races as the Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder stroll up to the Minorus, bringing with them Nico’s ex-boyfriend, Alex.

“Hey Nico!” Alex greets her.

Nico replies, nonchalantly, “’Sup?” 

“How’ve you been?” Alex asks.

Nico smirks, replying, “Well, I’ve enjoyed not being lied to for the past year by my significant others.”

The Wilders and Minorus look between their kids and each other, eyes wide.

Clearing his throat, Geoffrey says, “We’ll just leave you two kids to it.”

The four older adults walk away, Alex and Nico focusing too much on each other to care or even notice their parents leaving.

“You’ll never forgive me will you?” Alex questions, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nico answers, “Nope.” She pops the ‘p’ at the end of the word.

Alex nods sadly, “I don’t care how many times I have to say it, I’m so sorry.”

Nico honestly didn’t hear whatever he had just said. No, she was too focused on the flash of blonde hair behind him. Said blonde is sits at one of the patio tables, talking to an older couple while she eats. The woman she’s talking to is a redhead, while the man next to her has sandy-blonde hair with graying temples. Nico walks past Alex slowly, who watches her intently, as she walks up behind a certain tall blonde in a yellow sundress and sandals.

Already forgetting about Alex, Nico says, “You know, when I asked if you were stalking me, I was only joking. I never thought you’d actually do it!”

The couple looks up at Nico, while the blonde literally freezes in place. The blonde turns around slowly and it, shock beyond all shocks, is Karolina, with a bit of sauce from her veggie kabobs on the corner of her lip.

“You have a little something right there…” Nico points to her own lip.

Karolina tries to wipe it away with the back of her hand.

The blonde still in a state of shock, smiles, “Uh, Nico what are you doing here?”

The redhead speaks up, asking, “Karolina, you know this girl?”

Karolina quickly turns back to the redhead, before introducing everyone “Right, sorry, mom, dad, this is my… friend Nico. Nico these are my parents, Frank and Leslie!”

Nico freezes, her expression says it all, ‘You have got to be shitting me!’

Though Leslie’s voice snaps Nico out of her shock.

“Nice to meet you, Nico,” Leslie greets, putting her hand out to shake Nico’s. Frank does the same.

Nico composes herself and shakes their hands, smiling, “Yeah, lovely to meet you too!” 

Karolina and Nico share a look. Karolina implores, “Hey, mom, can I be excused a second? I need to talk to Nico.”

“Yeah, sure honey, whatever you want!” Leslie replies.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karolina grabs Nico’s arm and pulls her away. They find an area where no one can interrupt them inside the country club’s clubhouse. It's the building's game room.

“What are you doing here?” Karolina probes, with a hint of fear and anger behind her tone.

Nico replies, smiling, “First of all, hey baby!”

Karolina looks around to make sure no one sees them. When it looks like they won’t be interrupted, Karolina grabs Nico by the face and places a passionate, yet short kiss on her lips.

Nico continues, “Second of all, my mom invited me to this! I had no idea you’d be here, but God am I glad you are!”

Karolina smiles, lightly pushing Nico’s shoulder, “I could say the same about you!”

“Yeah, but I assure you, my reasoning beats yours.” Nico replies.

Karolina confused, asks, “Why? What’s up?”

Nico groans, explaining, “My ex-boyfriend is also here, so mix him with my parents and that literally makes you my hero!” 

Karolina frowns, putting her hand on Nico’s shoulder, “Geez, I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Nico says sarcastically.

Karolina snickers, causing Nico to join in.

When the giggles finally subside Nico stands on her tip-toes and grabs Karolina’s neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

After a few seconds, Nico pulls back, asking, “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“No, but it’s OK, I’ve heard it all my life.” Karolina replies.

Nico smirks, pointing at Karolina’s chest, “No, I meant in here… You’re absolutely amazing!”

Karolina pulls Nico into another kiss, but she pulls away quickly when she hears it.

“Karolina?” Frank asks, as he watches his precious, church-girl daughter making out with another girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't decide if I want Karolina's parents to accept or reject her. I'm writing two versions. Which way do you think it should go?


	8. Good-Bi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Karolina deal with an oncoming storm.

“Uh, wow, this is, uh, awkward,” Frank says, rubbing the back of his neck. “I was just looking for the bathroom.”

Karolina’s eyes are wide, the life looks like it’s been literally sucked from her face. Nico looks at her and tries to wrap her arm around her waist, in a comforting manner, but Karolina just shrugs her off.

“Don’t!” Karolina tells her, solemnly.

“OK, so I really don’t know how to act here. Maybe I should go get your mom.” Frank suggests.

Karolina scrambles forward, “No, please don’t. She’ll never forgive me!”

Frank sighs, “I don’t know about that, besides she’s going to find out eventually. Might as well rip the Band-Aid off.” Frank leaves the room.

Tears roll down Karolina’s cheeks. Nico just stands there looking at her girlfriend, not knowing what to do. As Frank turns the corner, Karolina quickly exits the room, walking down the hall and out the front door, into the parking lot. Nico follows her.

“Where are you going?” Nico questions.

Karolina answers, “Anywhere, but here.”

Karolina pushes a button on her car’s key fob and unlocks her vehicle. She opens the door and gets in, shutting it, fiercely, and starting the car.

Nico knocks on the window. Karolina reluctantly rolls it down.

“Look, Karolina, you can’t just ignore this situation. Your dad knows and soon your mom will. You DON’T know how she’ll react. You can’t just play the ‘what if?’ game. Besides wherever you go, you’re going to have your cell phone, do you really think they’re just not going to call you?” Nico advises.

“That’s a good point…” Karolina says and Nico smiles, “Don’t call or text me, Nico. I need some space.”

Nico’s heart drops. “Wait, what?... Are you… breaking up with me?” Nico asks.

Karolina sighs, “I don’t know. Just leave me alone.”

She drives off, leaving Nico frozen in confusion and heartbreak.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nico walks back to where her parents are sitting with the Wilder family. She looks at Tina, frowning.

Nico says, “Mom, I’m leaving.” 

“Really, Nico?” Tina questions, nonchalantly, having expected this at some point.

“I really can’t stay, something terrible just happened and I need to get out of here.” Nico explains.

Tina’s face contorts into what looks like actual concern for her daughter.

“OK, you can leave. I’m not stopping you… But what happened exactly?” Tina asks.

Nico sighs, looking at her feet, “I think my girlfriend just broke up with me.”

Tina stands, attempting to give Nico a hug, but Nico stops her, “Mom, seriously, we both know neither of us wants that.”

Tina backs off, putting her hands up defensively.

Alex speaks up, “Nico, do you mind if I walk you to your car?”

Nico groans, turning on her heel and walking to her car. Alex won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. He stands up and follows her.

“Hey Nico!” He shouts.

Nico stops briefly, letting him catch up.

“Hey, sorry to hear about your girlfriend. Wanna talk about it?” He asks.

Nico scowls at him.

“Yeah, I know I’m your least favorite person, but after we broke up, I found it helped to talk about the pain with someone, so how ‘bout it?” He explains.

Nico sighs, “OK, so she wasn’t out to her parents and her dad walked in on us making out. This literally happened five minutes ago. She told me not to contact her because she needed space, and I want to, but I can’t do that.”

Alex ponders for a moment, before asking, “How do you feel about her?”

Nico looks at him with a ‘did you seriously just ask that’ face.

She proclaims, “I love her. I want her to be happy all the time, because that’s how she makes me feel, and right now I just want to hold her, but I can’t and it’s killing me inside.”

Alex hums, “Hmm, OK, just give her a few days. She needs time to think, so let her have that. Uh, are you friends with her friends at all?”

“Uh, yeah, well, at least I think so.” She explains.

“All right, well, in a few days call one of her friends and see if she’s spoken to them. Ask for updates. Look, if there’s a way you can save this relationship, the best way to do it is to honor her wishes. Trust me, I’ve learned that the hard way.” He advises.

A tear rolls down Nico’s cheek. She’s so overwhelmed with emotion and confusion, she hugs Alex. All of this coming from him is surprising, but having him help her feels great. 

Nico releases Alex and walks to her car. Alex watches her with his hands in his pockets as she gets in the vehicle. He smiles just a tad, as Nico drives away.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karolina stomps through her condo door, not saying anything to her roommates as she passes them in the living room. She storms through the condo until she gets to her room (the first one on the right) and slams the door. Gert, Chase, and Molly stare at each other, before Chase and Molly turn and stare at Gert.

Gert groans, “I’m going.”

Gert gets off the sofa and walks to Karolina’s door, knocking on it.

“I’m coming in,” Gert warns before opening.

Karolina wipes her tears away, “Go away!”

“Uh, no, that’s not happening. What’s going on, Kare?” Gert questions.

Karolina, who’s lying in her bed, rolls over to face the wall, “I’m not talking about it.”

Gert sits on the bed next to her. “Well, I’m not moving until you open up. Repressing your anger is bad for you, just talk to me.”

Karolina rolls over, “My dad knows about Nico. He caught us making out.”

“Oh, Karolina, I’m sorry.” Gert apologizes.

Karolina sniffles, “If only I could’ve come out to him and my mom on my own terms. You know?”

“Yeah, totally… What did he say?” Gert wonders.

Karolina explains, “Well, he said he was going to get my mom and that I needed to tell her and get it over with. When he left, I booked it.”

“And what about Nico?” Gert adds.

“I told her not to contact me. That I wanted to be left alone. Something you have trouble understanding, apparently… She asked me if I was breaking up with her.” Karolina tells her.

“And?” asks Gert.

“I told her I didn’t know, because I don’t.” Karolina replies.

“Oh my God, Karolina, I know what just happened is traumatic, but you shouldn’t have shut her out like that. God knows what she’s thinking right now.” Gert scalds her.

Karolina talks back, crying, “You think I don’t know that? I love her so much, but the whole situation just clouded my mind. I was in this weird trance and all I wanted to do was separate myself as much as I could from the situation.”

Gert looks Karolina in the eyes and she melts, feeling so much sympathy for her friend. She pats the blonde on her shoulder.

“Do you want me to get some warm tea and Old Lace?” Gert asks.

Karolina sighs, wiping away a tear, “Please and thank you.”

Gert stands up and leaves the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a mug of tea and a stuffed dinosaur. She hands them to her best friend.

“Take as much time as you need.” Gert smiles at her.

Karolina smiles sadly back. “Thank you,” she says.


	9. A Rose Bi Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers.

It’s three days later and Nico hasn’t heard anything. It’s not like she expected too, but still the thought crosses her mind. She’s been patient, trying to live her life as if Karolina never existed, because that’s what she needs right now. Nico needs to forget about the tall, lanky blonde with eyes as blue and vast as the ocean. She lives on, working mostly, or watching comedies on Netflix and YouTube channels where people riff along to terrible movies. She does anything she can think of, to distract herself, but it honestly doesn’t work. Whenever she’s in a bad mood, which, let’s be honest, until Karolina came along, was all the time, she’d watch her favorite comedy, Hot Fuzz, but nowadays even that doesn’t have an effect on her. She just stares blankly at the TV. It’s during this time, when she finally cracks and follows another piece of Alex’s advice. She’s going to call Gert. So, she picks up her phone and scrolls through her contacts, finally tapping on the purple-haired girl’s name. The phone rings and she picks up.

“Hello?” Gert asks.

Nico responds, “Hey Gert, how’s it going?”

“I’m all right, how are you?” Gert questions.

Nico answers, “Pretty shitty. How is she?”

“Well, so far I’m the only one who can get a peep out of her and she only leaves her room for food and personal hygiene requirements.” Gert replies.

Nico sighs, “I figured as much.”

“Hey,” Gert says, “She really misses you.”

Nico scoffs, “Yeah? Then why did she break up with me?”

“Trust me, she really regrets what she said.” Gert confides.

Nico asks, “Do you think I could come over?”

Gert sighs, “I’m sorry, Nico, just give her some more time. I promise you, she’ll come around.”

Nico smirks, “Thanks, Gert. Really, I mean it, thank you!”

“Of course, bye Nico.” Gert hangs up.

Nico puts her phone down, smiling due to some amount of relief she’s received. She continues playing Hot Fuzz just as Tim Messenger’s head is smashed by a piece of the town’s church. Nico laughs hysterically at the horrid scene.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Gert hangs up, she walks to Karolina’s door, knocking on it. Karolina just groans in response.

“Hey, Kare, guess who I just got off the phone with?” Gert teases.

“Who?” Karolina asks.

Gert continues to tease, “Oh, you know, one Nico Minoru.”

Karolina rolls over on her bed to look at Gert, her eyes all red and puffy. Gert sits on the bed.

“What did she want?” Karolina questions.

“She’s was checking on her girl… She really misses you.” Gert explains.

Karolina smiles, “What did you tell her?”

“Oh, that you’ve become a hermit and that you miss her, too.” Gert says.

Karolina scoffs, “That’s an understatement… How do I salvage this?”

“Flowers. Doesn’t matter if they’re a cheerleader, Goth, punk, or whatever, girls like flowers.” Gert advises.

“Wow, I’m surprised you said that. If Chase said that you’d slap him and tell that was a harsh over-generalization of a misogynistic stereotype or something.” Karolina teases.

Gert chuckles, “Well, he’s a guy, so…”

They both laugh.

“Can I ask you something?” Gert wonders.

“I guess?” Karolina says.

“Now that you’ve distanced yourself from the situation, do you think you can face your mom?” Gert questions.

Karolina sighs, “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”

“I mean, not really.” Gert tells her, “And besides, if she has something negative to say, you still have Chase, Molly, and I, not to mention Nico… Karolina, I just want you to know that no matter what she says, you are so loved.”

Karolina wraps Gert in a huge hug, “Thank you.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s now four days after the incident and Karolina is actually out of her room, chatting with Gert, Chase, and Molly. She looks at her phone and realizes it’s almost 12:30, which is the time Nico usually gets back from lunch, when she’s working.

Karolina jumps to her feet, grabs her wallet and car keys and runs out the door, yelling, “Wish me luck!”

“Luck!” All three roommates say in unison.

Karolina gets in her car and floors it to the agency.

Nico sits down at her desk, popping open her laptop. She’s checking her emails when she hears what sounds like a choir of angels behind her. Though, it’s only one angel.

“Hey!” Karolina says, smiling.

Nico turns slowly in her desk chair, her eyebrow quirked.

Karolina stands at the opening in Nico’s cubicle, with her hand behind her back.

Nico asks, nonchalantly, “How may I help you?”

Karolina’s face falls. This wasn’t the reaction she thought she’d receive, so she pulls her hand from behind her back, revealing a bouquet of yellow roses. Nico takes them, hesitantly.

“OK, I know you understand why I shut down, but I just want to say that I’m sorry for shutting you out of my life. You’re my girlfriend and you should’ve been there to support me, but I didn’t let that happen. Baby, I’m so sorry, can you forgive me?” Karolina begs.

Nico smirks, “Yes, you idiot, I forgive you… Well, actually, there’s nothing to forgive. It was a tough thing to go through, so I don’t blame you. Just let me in next time?”

Karolina nods, smiling. Nico stands up, puts the flowers on her desk, and wraps her arms around Karolina’s waist, resting her head on her chest. Karolina rests her chin on Nico’s head.

The shorter girl clears her throat, pulling back from the hug, looking up at the blonde, “I realized before all this shit went down, what exactly you meant to me, and I need to say this before we go any further… Karolina, I love you.”

Karolina smiles, leaning down to kiss Nico, after a good smooch, she pulls back resting their foreheads together, “I love you too.”

The whole office cheers, having been listening the whole time.

The girls laugh and Nico pecks Karolina on the lips. 

“Now that that’s settled, can you take the rest of the day off?” Karolina asks.

Nico smirks, “If you want me to.”

“Good, because we’re gonna have a talk with my parents.” Karolina exclaims.


	10. I Can't Think of a Good Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karolina and Nico come out to Leslie.

Karolina calls up Frank, as she and Nico drive to her parents’ Brentwood mansion. The phone rings and Frank picks up.

“Hey Kiddo, what’s up?” He asks.

“Nico and I are coming over.” She answers.

He chuckles, “Lemme guess, get your mom ready?”

“Yep,” she responds, popping the ‘p.’

“OK, I’ll see you in a few. Give my love to Nico!” He says.

Karolina blushes, “Dad, you’re on speaker phone.”

There’s a pause, “Uh, hey Nico!”

“Hey, Mr. Dean!” Nico replies.

“Just call me, Frank!” He tells her.

“Hi Frank… Bye Frank!” She quips.

He laughs, “All right, bye for real this time!”

They hang up.

Nico turns to Karolina, “So, your dad seems pretty cool with us.”

“Yeah, you know, he’s not my real dad, but he’s always loved me like he was. I guess it’s a blessing.” Karolina says.

Nico smirks and nods.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They pull up to the Dean mansion and exit the Prius. They walk up to the front door hand-in-hand. Karolina rings the door bell and Nico looks up at her.

“Ready?” Nico asks.

“When it comes to you? Always.” Karolina replies.

Frank opens the door and ushers the girls into the living room where Leslie waits, sitting on an armchair, hands in her lap, legs neatly crossed the way they teach in etiquette class. Frank sits down next to her on the chair's armrest, as the girls stand in front of them.

“To what do we owe the pleasure?” Leslie asks.

“Mom, Nico isn’t just my friend. She’s my girlfriend… I’m a lesbian.” Karolina says, emotionless, yet proud.

Leslie looks at her daughter confused. Karolina sees her mom’s face and overcome with sudden emotion, looks down at the floor, doubt already flooding her mind. She loves her mom and now her mom will never talk to her again. This is literally the worst day of her life.

“That’s it?” Leslie asks.

Karolina’s head snaps up at lightning speed. “You don’t care that I’m gay?” She inquires.

Leslie continues, “Karolina, I’ve known for a while and the only thing I care about is you. As long as she makes you happy, then that’s all that matters. You’re my daughter and I love you.”

Karolina runs up to her mom, who stands up, hugging her tightly. She’s literally crying as Frank stands up and wraps both of his girls into his arms.

“I love you too” She replies.

Leslie looks up at Nico, who feels like a fish out of water.

Leslie commands with a smile, “Come here, Nico.”

Leslie wraps Nico into the group hug.

“OK, I’ve never felt more awkward in my life,” Nico jokes.

They break the hug, laughing. Leslie separates Karolina into a corner of the room.

“How do you feel?” She asks her daughter, rhetorically. She continues, “I know, like a weight’s been lifted… I think since you made it past the hardest part, I think the world should know.”

Karolina’s brows furrow, “You want me to tweet it?”

“And Facebook and Instagram… Think of all the good it could do for people too afraid to come out themselves… Of course, take some time if you need it, but it might be a good idea… Just a thought.” Leslie suggests.

“You know, that’s a great idea.” Karolina smiles.

Karolina pulls out her phone, before calling for Nico.

“Hey, do you care that I post that we’re dating?” Karolina asks politely.

“The world’s gonna know my girlfriend’s a supermodel? Uh, please do!” Nico replies.

Karolina smiles, “How about we take a selfie of us kissing and I upload it to Facebook, Insta, and Twitter?”

“Sounds good to me!” Nico responds.

They kiss and Karolina takes the selfie, before she’s rapidly typing for what seems like forever. After she finally finishes, it feels like only a matter of seconds before Karolina’s phone blows up with likes and comments and a whole lot of positivity. This may be the best day of Karolina’s life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karolina and Nico leave after a bit and head to Nico’s apartment. Nico gets out of the car, but Karolina doesn’t. Nico looks back at her confused.

“You’re not coming?” Nico asks.

“I thought I was just dropping you off.” Karolina replies.

Nico responds, “Really? After what you just went through, you don’t want to spend more time with your perfect, loving girlfriend?”

Karolina giggles, “Well, when you put it like that.”

The blonde pulls the car into a ‘visitors only’ parking spot and exits the vehicle, running up to the Asian. She wraps her arm around her girlfriend’s waist as they head up to her apartment.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Karolina wondered.

They enter the apartment and shut the door. Without missing a beat, Nico takes her shirt off.

“You…” Nico replies.

Nico jumps on Karolina, wrapping her legs around the taller girl’s waist. They kiss passionately, as Karolina holds Nico up, grasping under her thighs. Karolina walks them to Nico is bedroom, where they fall onto Nico’s bed. They make love for hours. When they’re finished, exhausted, Nico wraps herself around Karolina’s back. They fall asleep in each other’s arms, legs intertwined.

Nico’s alarm wakes her, and lucky for her (or she’s just that good), Karolina’s a deep sleeper. Nico rolls out of bed slowly, not to disturb Karolina, wearing an oversized t-shirt, and starts her morning routine. First, she puts the coffee on: filling the machine with water, grabbing a measuring spoon and filling the filter, and placing the filter in the machine. She goes to turn it on when a light bulb goes off over her head, causing her to smile to herself. 

As the coffee is filling the pot, she goes back to the bedroom and sits on the bed.

“Karolina, wake up.” She coos softly.

Karolina sniffles and opens her eyes. She rubs them.

“What?” The blonde asks.

Nico replies, “I got you something.”

Karolina rolls over, looking at the small, plain cardboard box in Nico’s hand.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time to wrap it.” Nico says, smiling.

Karolina quickly grabs the box and rips it open. The gift surprises her when she sees what it is, but she can’t help but smile at the adorableness that is her girlfriend.

Inside the box are two measuring spoons. One’s a quarter teaspoon with ‘Karolina’ written in Sharpie on the handle and the other is a half teaspoon with ‘Nico’ written the same way.

Karolina laughs, “You are such a dork… But you’re my dork and I love you.”

Karolina leans in to kiss Nico, pecking her on the lips.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Nico responds, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last chapter of the story. If you want more, let me know. I just don't know where else to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment or don't, it's up to you.


End file.
